A Brief Period of Adjustment
by Nyte Quill
Summary: a little exposition between Stacy and Luke from the ep where Owen proposes. minor references to the Adjustment Bureau. please R&R. enjoy!


**A Brief Period of Adjustment**

Luke was worried. First, Grayson had started in with that reincarnation jag and almost got Jane to spill the beans, or at least let him draw his own conclusions. He'd managed to snuff that with a slightly sharp reminder about what had happened last time, using Jane's feelings to shut her up, and a stolen phone to strategically place Owen. Then, he'd had to talk Jane down from that "Freak" moment and bring her down gently that she was in fact alone in the way she was, though not alone in being unique and misunderstood.

But now her case was really testing his patience. The moment Teri had caught him watching her and Grayson flirt in her office, like two teenagers gooing over each other in study hall, and given him the rundown on their history, he'd known something had to be done. And this case they were working on was not helping at all. Owen being unsupportive, Grayson being all too smart and sweet, and Jane wavering if not to fall into his arms, at least to lean on him for support, was putting a serious damper on his plan. And the men upstairs were making their displeasure very clear. She was always going to be a challenge, since that little blonde snit had hit the Return button and landed in a brilliant diva in the rough, and Luke didn't back down from a challenge, but there was a limit even to his patience and sanity and Jane Bingum was pushing it with a bulldozer.

At the end of a particularly hard day of maneuvering, Luke wanted nothing more than to kick back with a single malt and some _I Love Lucy _reruns. Alas, he was batting a thousand, as Stacy chose that moment to come barreling into his office and fire off as only a California blonde can do.

"What is wrong with you?" She queried in that delightfully Barbie tone. One flawlessly manicured talon leveled itself at his nose as she sought an answer. "Why are you pushing this so hard? If Grayson finally finds his way back to Jane after all this time, why can't you just let them be happy? I mean seriously who do you think you-" Her tirade broke off mid-sentence as a faint blue glow suddenly enveloped the man before her, like he was standing too close to a television screen. "Whoa," she breathed.

"Nah. I'm not a horse. But before I wipe this conversation from your memory, I'm gonna give you an answer." At her own sudden radiance of joy, he held up a staying hand. "I'm not saying you deserve one, but I guess it would be nice to be honest for a change."

Taking her hand, he led her to the buttery soft leather couch along one wall, and they sat a small distance apart. Luke knit his fingers together in a taut tangle that hung suspended between his splayed knees like the Golden Gate. Drawing a deep breath, he began.

"Jane is supposed to end up with Owen… for a while. He's not really a bad guy, but unfortunately destined to be the villain of this piece. Jane is going to write a brilliant article for a Law Review after a case, and get appointed to the Appeals Court, where her compassion and balanced views will eventually land her in the Supreme Court. Landmark decisions will come down from her bench, and the world will eventually change for the better as a result of her appointments." Stacy again breathed out a response at the gravity of Luke's words hit her, then her brow wrinkled in confusion. "But then why-"

Luke charged ahead with an answer. "Because in order for that to happen, she is supposed to meet and marry Owen, then get her heart broken." His ever present Blackberry appears and he taps a few buttons before continuing. "She throws herself into her work to recover and as a result, ends up where she's supposed to. She will meet a man later in life who will make her happy, whom she will come to trust, and they will be together... at that point. Once they get there, they'll stay there forever. I promise." He pressed a hand to his heart like he was taking an oath. "I swear."

Stacy leaned over, trying to look at the screen, but Luke pressed a button, plunging the screen into darkness before he replaced the device in his coat.

"However, the path is chosen and she must walk it. Any deviations can and will have dire consequences, not just for Jane but potentially the world at large. Do you understand?"

She nodded solemnly, the tears in her eyes melting into her voice as she asked why Jane can't just be happy with someone now. With a sad little smile, Luke reiterated that he liked Jane a lot for all the aggravation she causes, but a happily ever after with Owen or even choosing Grayson as more than a friend for now would be disastrous for the plan and that cannot be allowed to happen. She must be steered back onto her Path, even if it's paved with pain in the meantime.

A glimmer of understanding acceptance had just lit into Stacy's eyes when Luke reached out and tapped her forehead with his index finger. The barest touch, and the revelations faded from her mind. She drifted into a gray haze for a moment, and when she came to and felt her cheeks, she wondered aloud why she'd been crying.

Taking a hand to help her up, Luke reminded her in his usual chipper tone that Jane's bachelorette party was coming up- another reminder that her best friend is getting married. A small wrinkle of confusion settled in her brow before she shook it off, apparently satisfied with the explanation. As he walked her to the door, Luke gave her hand a little squeeze and promised not to tell anyone that she was so sentimental.

**AN: So the idea hit me while watching the ep where Owen proposes. Luke is flat out blocking Grayson until he has the chance to finish popping the question and Jane has time to say yes. It got me thinking about the ****_Adjustment Bureau_**** and how odd it is that unlike a helpful, sweet, perpetually broke Fred, Luke is rich, arrogant and tech-savvy. He's always on some kind of device or using one to create mischief. My thought was what if it's Luke's mission not only to keep knowledge of the other side secret, but to steer Jane where she needs to go. **

**Love it or hate it, just have a reason if you review.**


End file.
